


Nothing wrong with a little experimentation

by Slashaddict96



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Cum Eating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Potsie weber fandom, Pre-Slash, Richie cunningham fandom, Sexual Experimentation, Shenanigans between friends, Some changes i made to the pilot, Teen Sex Play, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie and potsie discuss how they are always thinking about sex both boys decide to do something about that





	Nothing wrong with a little experimentation

you're always thinking about sex says Richie

Yeah so are you replied potsie looking away from his book 

You know in the library the other day I was reading this book on sex and sexual health says Richie now looking away and it had pictures of not just men and women doing it but men and men as well 

Oh yeah even women with women? Asks potsie excitedly

Well yeah but the ones with the men had me thinking like what if two guys who've known each other for a really long time try it out you know? Says Riche now sitting on the foot of the bed close to potsie

You mean like you and me? Says Potsie now sitting up next to Richie 

What could it hurt it doesn't have to mean anything it's just two friends fooling around says Richie, 

I suppose you're right Rich says Potsie how do we um start? 

Uh.. I guess we should start by taking our clothes off says Richie removing his shirt

_Potsie soon followed by slipping off his shirt and undershirt at once_

we should probably start by kissing says Richie 

_soon enough Richie had pressed his lips against Potsie's not really trying at first but slowly was getting there he than swiped his tongue against potsie's leaving him to open his mouth letting Richie enter as they were now making out Richie felt a strong hand slide beneath his undershirt it sent shivers down his body once Potsie reached his nipple he squeezed it gently_

ow!  Richie Squeaked out

Oh no did I hurt you? Asks Potsie

No I mean yeah but it felt kinda nice says Richie leaning in to kiss again

_soon enough the kissing got more heated both boys began to strip down to their underwear Richie than got down on the floor on his knees next to potsie looking at him with hunger and lust he gently ran his fingers across potsie's abs so smooth richie thought he than reached the hem of his boxers he slowly pulled them down tossing them against the room potsie's now hardening shaft was now exposed and twitched in mid-air dripping in pre-cum richie's nostrils flared at the smell of musk that came from the white liquid that was now dripping to his floor his curiosity got the best of him he touched it with his fingers feeling the sticky substance he than placed it to his tongue_

gee wiz potsie you taste so good says Richie in a lustful tone

_potsie gave him a devilish smirk as Richie took him whole into his mouth bobbing slowly at first lapping up every bit of potsie that coated his cock he then placed his tongue over the slit making potsie twitch and gyrate leaving Richie to bob faster potsie laid there letting his best friend take him all of him pleasure was overcoming him but he wasn't ready to stop yet he grabbed Richie tossing him on the bed him now on top of him he pulled down his boxers fast and tossed them aside he than shifted his weight on him adjusting his cock against Richie's he took both cocks in his hand rubbing them together Richie couldn't help but watch as his and potsie's cocks rubbed together in perfect motion it was erotic it was like they knew what to do which he guessed that's how all body parts worked he felt his orgasm approach his body he threw his head back in pleasure as did potsie both boys came in a beautiful sight they had came on each other's cocks the thought of Richie's cum being mixed with potsie's was so arousing to Richie he came again_

_After the climax potsie plopped down next to Richie tired and breathless as was Richie_

that was amazing said potsie

_Richie was ready to make this a normal thing they did_

 

**the end**

 

 


End file.
